


Your Love so Sweet

by Supersaiyangold



Series: kinktober 2019 by a mediocre author [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Hank has a pussy, I think I got everything, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tagging is still hard, Top Connor, Vaginal Fingering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersaiyangold/pseuds/Supersaiyangold
Summary: Connor eats Hank out on the couch. no redeeming qualities tbhALSO! Hank has a pussy





	Your Love so Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> *waltzes into day 4 like I haven't missed two days because of my rapidly deteriorating mental health* Sup guys back with another mediocre kinktober fic
> 
> my last one actually did better than I thought it would so here's another one

Connor was on his knees in front of Hank’s spread thighs, head buried between them, eating him out like he was the last supper. Connor swirled his tongue around Hank’s clit, lapping up the juices dripping from Hank’s cunt making the man moan. Connor ran his hands up and down Hank’s inner thighs making the man shiver and absolutely gush when Connor began sucking on his clit. Connor loved the way Hank tasted and if he could stay between the older man’s quivering thighs all day then he would. His juices were sweet, vaguely strawberry tasting, but mixed with something that he couldn’t quite place. A taste he’d come to simply call Hank.

Using his right hand, the android sank two fingers into Hank’s slick hole and curled them in a “come hither” motion. The other man’s reaction was instantaneous. Hank let loose a high pitched moan and reached down to tangle his hand into Connor’s hair. Those soft, ever perfectly styled brown tufts that Connor loved having pulled; that Hank loved pulling whenever Connor went down on him.

Hank jerked sharply, legs closing around the android’s head and whining when Connor pressed down harder on his g-spot. He felt his walls clench around Connor’s fingers as the android sped up his motions. That sinful tongue flicking out to tease at Hank’s throbbing clit combined with the motion of his fingers was enough to send Hank hurtling toward orgasm at light speed. 

Connor slid his hand up Hank’s torso stopping to toy with the pooch of Hank’s belly, kneading the fat lovingly and making Hank moan with both annoyance and arousal. He slid his hand further up Hank’s body groping at his chest. Connor began to tease at Hank’s nipples, rolling the hard bud between his forefinger and thumb as he slipped another finger into the soaking mess between Hank’s thighs. Flicking his tongue wickedly at Hank’s clit and tapping rapidly against his g-spot is what tipped Hank over the edge. 

Hank’s back arched as Connor’s name spilled out of his mouth in a breathy sort of whine, his thighs shaking where they were squeezing around the android’s head. He felt his himself gush, a froth like cream rushing from him as his walls spasmed and clenched, trying to milk Connor’s fingers for all he was worth. Chest flushed and heaving, Hank sagged back into the couch as his legs fell open, body still twitching as he rode out the aftershocks with his eyes closed.

When Connor reemerged from his place between Hank’s legs the result of Hank’s pleasure was smeared across his mouth and fingers. The android’s usually perfect hair was messy and displaced from Hank’s tugging at it and his LED was rapidly cycling yellow, cooling fans working overtime to combat the overheating. Hank opened his eyes just in time to see Connor put one of his cum covered fingers in his mouth and licked it clean before moving on to the next.

“Jesus Christ Connor! That’s disgusting!” Hank exclaimed as he blushed, making his already red face even redder. They both knew he didn’t mean it.

Connor smirked at the lieutenant; a sly and impish thing as he made eye contact with the other man and proceeded to obnoxiously suck on one of his fingers. 

“Alright you fucking brat,” Hank grumbled. “Move so I can go take a shower.”

Connor rose up off of his knees and graciously extended a hand to Hank to help him off the couch. Hank closed his legs and took his feet off the coffee table and felt the sloshing of the puddle under him, grimacing at the cooling liquid. He grabbed Connor’s awaiting hand as he stood on shaky knees with legs that still felt like jello. Grimacing again at the feeling of his juices running down his inner thighs, he and Connor made their way to the shower. They’d worry about cleaning the mess on the couch later, but for now it was time for shower and a nap.

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
